


A Day at the Beach

by setobox



Series: Two Friends of the Sea [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beaches, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setobox/pseuds/setobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seychelles and Sealand have fun at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

“WOAH! This is a big turtle!”

Seychelles bookmarked the novel she was reading and peeked over her sunglasses at the person who spoke.

A few feet away and near the water’s edge, was Sealand who was patting on the shell of a large sea turtle. He looked really fascinated at the large size of the turtle like he had never seen one that big before.

 _‘He probably hasn’t because of where he lives,’_ thought Seychelles as she smiled at Sealand’s enthusiasm over the turtle.

“It’s probably a hundred or so years old,” she said as she readjusted her sunglasses and opened her book again. “Stop bothering it and come back from the ocean. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Sealand stopped poking at the turtle and looked back at her. “Aww, okay,’ he said with a pout. He waved good bye to turtle and walked away from the water, grabbing his pail and shovel along the way.

He plopped right down next to Seychelles underneath the huge umbrella she brought for their day at the beach. He started to watch the turtle slowly move along the surf with a smile on his face.

As she read, Seychelles began to think about how Sealand and she got to this point. It had all started a week ago when Sealand just randomly showed up at her door and asked if he could stay with her for a while. He began to tell her that everyone was so busy to play with him(like she wasn’t busy) and Seborga and Wy were off doing something and didn’t want him along. (She thinks that maybe he made them mad.) And well she couldn’t just say no to him after he traveled all this way to see her, so she said yes.

So the two of them had spent the last week wandering around the islands and Seychelles telling Sealand about the history of each island. They had attracted some attention to themselves when Sealand would get overly excited about something or he spoke too loudly. But, other than that, she had fun with the young micronation and she hasn’t had that much fun in years.

 _‘I think...I think I could do this again one day,’_ she thought.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a pail full of sand being dumped into her lap.

“Hey!” Seychelles cried out angrily. “What was that for?”

“I’ve been talking to you all this whole time and you’ve been ignoring me!” Sealand said with a glare.

“I’m sorry Sealand. I was just thinking about something,” Seychelles gave him a small smile. “Please repeat what you said.”

Sealand huffed and looked away, “I said, thank you for allowing me to stay with you for a while and that it has been really cool seeing all the nice things here. You could have sent me back home but you didn’t. Why?”

“Well I guess it would have been really mean of me to send you back after coming all the way out here and well, I don’t get that many visitors and I was kinda lonely too,” she said. “And this week was better than I thought so thank you for coming.”

Sealand stared at Seychelles for a moment before tackling her and hugging her tight.

“You’re so nice and awesome Seychelles! I was really worried all this week that you would get fed up with me and send me back home or something! I was just so lonely and no one would play with me and Seborga and Wy are mad at me and-”

“Okay, okay. I get it!” giggled Seychelles as she hugged him back. “So, since I’m done reading, do you want to go play in waves?”

Sealand nodded.

“Good. Now just one more thing: How did you get all the way to my islands by yourself anyway? That has been bugging me all week!”


End file.
